The mounting device is used for damping of the mounting of the assembly, for example an internal combustion engine, on another device, preferably on the chassis of a motor vehicle. The mounting device can thus be in this respect also referred to as a damping device. If the mounting device is provided for mounting the internal combustion engine on the car body of a vehicle, the designation motor bearing can be also used. In the following, only the use of a mounting device as a motor bearing will be discussed, which is to say the use of such a device for mounting an internal combustion engine on the body of a motor vehicle. However, the mounting device can be of course used also for other purposes, wherein the explanations will be applied in an analogous manner as described below.
The internal combustion engine is attached to the body of a motor vehicle via the mounting device, in particular so that it is supported by the mounting device on the body of the motor vehicle. The mounting device is therefore arranged between the internal combustion engine and the body of the motor vehicle in such a way that it is pushed by the influence of gravity that is acting on the internal combustion engine in the direction of the vehicle body.
It is preferred when not only a single mounting device is used for the mounting of the internal combustion engine, but instead a plurality of mounting devices are provided which are identical, or when at least devices are provided that are analogous to the described mounting device.
The mounting device is provided with the fluid working chamber as well as with the fluid equalization chamber. They are mutually connected to each other with a fluidic connected via a fluid channel. It is preferred when the fluid working chamber is in operative communication with the internal combustion engine and the motor vehicle body. This means that the internal combustion engine is supported on the fluid working chamber, or that it is supported via the fluid working chamber present on the motor vehicle body. With a displacement of the internal combustion engine, the volume of the fluid working chamber is therefore changed in this respect for example as a result of vibrations.
The fluid that is present in the fluid working chamber is forced with a reduction of the volume from the fluid working chamber via the fluid channel into the fluid equalization chamber. On the other hand, if the volume is increased, the fluid can flow back again from the fluid equalization chamber via the fluid channel into the fluid working chamber. The mounting device is used for damping of vibrations with the mounting of the internal combustion engine, which means that the transmission of the vibrations from the internal combustion engine to the motor vehicle body should be prevented or at least suppressed in this manner. At least a throttle can be provided for this purpose in the fluid channel, so that the damping behavior of the mounting device can be adjusted by means of the throttle.
The volume of the fluid equalization chamber should be provided so that it is not in the operative connection, or so that it will be in the operative connection between the internal combustion engine and the motor vehicle chassis only to a small extent. For example, the fluid equalization chamber is for this purpose provided in the housing of the mounting device, wherein the housing is in particular rigid. This is because although the internal combustion engine is supported on the motor vehicle body by the housing, the weight of the internal combustion engine will not be causing a change in the volume of the fluid of the equalization chamber, or at least not directly, due to the rigid design.
For example, DE 10 2004 059 406 A1 discloses a vibration damping device that is filled with a fluid which is further provided with the following: an elastic body, which connects a first and a second assembly element which device a pressure receiving chamber experiencing pressure variations when vibrations are generated; an equalization chamber, which is defined by a flexible layer enabling changes of its volume; a first aperture channel, which connects the pressure receiving chamber to the equalization chamber; a middle chamber, which is deployed between the pressure receiving chamber and the equalization chamber; a second aperture chamber, which connects the pressure receiving chamber and the middle chamber and which is tuned to a higher frequency than the first aperture chamber; a pressure fluctuation transmission mechanism, which is arranged between the pressure receiving chamber and the middle chamber for the purposes of a limited pressure transmission between the chambers by means of a limited displacement of a movable element; and a pressure control rubber plate, which defines the middle plate and controls the pressure fluctuations in the middle chamber with its elastic deformation.
Furthermore, the document 600 15 630 T2 describes a hydraulic vibration isolator which is installed between a vibrating body and a fastening part. Another vibration damper is known from the document JP 2007-198541 A.